1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering system of an automobile. More particularly, the present invention relates to a steering system of an automobile steering column that can improve stability as a consequence of contracting immediately in an axial direction when external impact is given.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a steering system of an automobile is used for changing moving direction of the automobile according to a driver's intention. The steering system includes a steering manipulation device including a steering wheel and a steering column, a steering gear box changing a direction of steering force transmitted from the steering manipulation device and increasing torque, and a steering link device transmitting the steering force of the steering gear box to both wheels.
Recently, the steering system can perform telescopic function or tilt function for changing a position and an angle of the steering wheel according to height or body type of the driver. The telescopic device adjustment of a distance between the steering wheel and the driver by lengthening or shortening a length of the steering column according to the body type of the driver. The tilt device adjustment of the angle of the steering wheel according to the body type or a position of the driver.
The steering system is fixed to an automobile body and includes a mounting bracket supporting the steering column. The mounting bracket is provided with a capsule that can be broken by strong impact. Therefore, the capsule is broken when the automobile brakes suddenly or crashes another automobile, the steering column contracts in an axial direction and the driver is protected.
However, the steering column cannot contract sufficiently in the axial direction due to transverse deformation of the steering column in a car crash, and thus risk of injuries to the driver may increase according to a conventional steering system.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.